Surviving the End
by Scrat and Jidders
Summary: Misa came to Tokyo to find Kira. Instead, World War Z began.


**Seventh Exchange**

Fandom: Death Note and World War Z  
Theme: WWZ happened world wide – how does Kira react? After all, a death note can't kill those who have already died (or can it?).

* * *

Misa stood on her balcony, overlooking and quietly watching the disaster that Tokyo had become. War had come upon the city, but no towers had yet been bombed, no explosion rocked the city. Instead, black smoke drifted lazily to the sky, rising from the fires smothered by the rain. Windows were boarded with cardboard and wood and metal. Trash littered the street and cars that had once been left running in the middle of the street in a panic had long since been pushed uncaringly aside to make room for tanks and police cars. The streets themselves were empty of humans. Even in the daylight hours no one dared to leave their homes if they could avoid it.

And to think, she had come here in answer to all her dreams.

Kira had been a force of man, taking the nation – no, the entire world one blog at a time. The longer the killings went on, the mysterious killer's own brand of justice, the more websites that appeared, the more debates over whether Kira was right or wrong or if it didn't matter because it just needed to happen. Friendships were being formed or destroyed based on opinions of Kira.

At the beginning of the Kira mess Misa hadn't really cared one way or the other. She hadn't broken any laws, she hadn't killed or raped or ripped off thousands and so she wasn't affected. Instead, she walked the thin line that all models walked, twisting words and smiling and acting dumb and all the while never giving their own opinion at all. At least, until Kira killed her parent's murderer. There's nothing like a personal connection to make one see the light.

But this? This was nature proving to man once again how powerful it was.

Misa had come to Tokyo to find Kira, having discovered how he killed by being gifted a Death Note of her own. She had it all set up, the perfect way to find Kira when nature stepped in and sneered at the world.

A disease, some infection most likely, spread faster than the common cold. People died but didn't stay dead. They'd get infected from a bite and that was it, a bullet to the brain being the only thing that stopped them permanently.

It hadn't scared her at first, after all, not only did she have a Death Note of her very own, but she also had the Eyes. She had made the trade for the Shinigami Eyes knowing it was the only way to find Kira and when the world went to hell assumed it would save her. Only, turns out, zombies weren't human anymore. They were immune. Immune to the deadliest weapon in existence.

Most of the humans had evacuated to the safety zones, carefully watched and defended twenty-four seven by the Japanese military and all Japanese citizens welcomed – assuming you were free of the disease of course. But Misa refused to leave without her Kira and Kira wasn't one to duck his head with his tail between his legs while help was needed. He had stepped in and forcefully created peace by killing, she knew his sense of justice wouldn't let him just leave.

So, alone and defenseless (against zombies), she wandered the streets trying to figure out a new plan to find Kira while staying alive at the same time. It had worked fairly well until a gang had surrounded her, hands twitching, teeth glinting, arms flexing, slow shuffle steps in and a feral enjoyment in their eyes. Her first thought had been zombies, but a quick glance revealed names and her eyes took on a glint of their own and she leered right on back.

"Misa-Misa predicts that Kazuki Harada," Eyes cut sharply to the man leading the way in a ripped red shirt, blood smearing his arms and ratty hair falling to his shoulders, "Is gonna fall dead of a heart attack within the minute." She lets an innocent smile cross her face, hands already writing in the ever ready book behind her back. It might not work against zombies, but zombies weren't the only monsters one had to worry about. Her stomach curled in excitement and fear, she knew the Death Note worked, loved using it and the flush of power it gave her, but never before had she had such a large group to worry about.

Harada laughed, deep and full and Misa spared a second to wonder at what a beautiful laugh the disgusting looking man had, before he spoke, "Little girly, Kira hadn't killed nobody in weeks. He probably died in the first rush, hell, he probably brought this hell down upon-" A sharp breath, a gurgle, and he was convulsing on the floor dead within seconds of a heart attack.

The men froze, wary and Misa let her smile widen, cheeks beginning to hurt. It all came down to how they chose to react. Her fingers were already moving, ready to write the next name when Shin Sasaki dropped to his knees and bowed, "Master Kira!"

One by one the others followed suit and the pain of her smile was forgotten as she looked down at the men, new plan already forming.

The rat-tat-tat of gunfire shook her out of the past. She was soaked through, hair clinging to the side of her face and a chill starting. She leaned casually over the railing, watching as men laid flat on the balconies three floors below killed the growing crowd of zombies outside the barricade set up around the hotel she had taken for her own. A supply run then. It was about time too, she was almost out of her favorite oatmeal.

"Master Kira, the meeting is about to start."

She turned so her back was leaning against the railing, letting her elbows sit on it to display her body best. She knew how she looked standing in the rain soaked through, she was a model, and she enjoyed teasing her men. Misa-Misa allowed them to look, but never touch.

She pouted as Sasaki refused to play around, he must be getting tired of throwing out dead bodies if he had come to fetch her himself. It was just so boring locked within the hotel building with no reason to kill anymore, and sometimes, she had to create the situation herself.

Dropping the playful act, she grinned as she stepped forward. Sasaki seemed different today, there wasn't the same lingering dread he always had when he came back from his missions went meant only one thing.

"You found the other Kira."

**End**.


End file.
